The Day Ooo stood still for Finn
by Dark-Angel-Violet
Summary: Finn has new feelings for the Vampire Queen, But is nervous to tell her. What happens when he finally plucks up the courage to tell her of his feelings? One-Shot. My first fic! Sorry it's so short.


Authors Note: This is my first fic so go easy on me haha! One shot!

Finn was lying down on the carpet in the tree house, Jake was playing video games and trying to convince Finn to go and confess his crush on Marceline to the girl herself. "Finn man, You gotta tell her how you feel!" Finn got up and let out an aggravated sigh, "But what if she doesn't like me back?

Remember what happened with Princess Bubblegum. I liked her for a long time and she never liked me back!" Jake shook his head. " You gotta let that go man, Marceline is cool, She is different from PB. If she doesn't like you she will be nice about it." Finn nodded." Yeah man I know, But it's still awkward!" "

Get out there man!" Jake said as he shoved Finn out of the front door of the tree house. Finn turned around quickly to try and get back inside but Jake locked the door, "Once you tell her that you like her, You can come back in! And hurry up dinner will be done soon!"

Finn got up and brushed himself off. After a few good minutes, (Maybe 10 or so,) He finally have up on begging for Jake to let him back inside. Maybe it won't be so bad he told himself, Oh who I am kidding, It's going to be so bad! He said as he started walking towards Marceline's house still anxious to at least get the weight off of his shoulders.

Finn was finally at Marceline's door , He was very nervous as he started to knock on the door. " You can do this Finn, You can do this." He told himself quickly before the long haired beauty appeared in front of him. "Oh hey Finn!" She said as she opened the door wider and he walked inside of the queen's house,

"Hey Marceline, You busy right now?" Marceline shook her head. "No, But wanna hear a song that I wrote on my axe bass? It's not very finished yet, But you should be the first to hear it." "Uh yeah sure." Replied a nervous Finn. Marceline played a loud beat on her Axe Bass as she sang , "Na Na na!" She sang loudly, as she stopped playing her axe bass.

"That's all I have right now, But maybe you can help me finish it tonight." "Well Marceline maybe tomorrow because I have to be home soon, " Finn replied .She shrugged and put the bass on the couch.

"So Finn, Why did you ask if I was busy?" Finn laughed nervously, " I just needed to talk about something for a minute or two, But not _too_ long. Jake always gets mad when I'm late for dinner."

Finn replied as he looked out of the window and noticed it was already getting a darker outside. "Oh okay, Well shoot." Marceline said to the young boy as she sat on the ground Indian style. Finn sat down a few feet in front of her before he started talking, "Well, Uh I don't know how to say this, But uh…. Uh….

-" He was cut off by the vampire in front of him " Come on Finn, I don't have all day you know." "Right Right you're right," Finn said before continuing nervously and slowly. "I've known you for a while now Marceline and I want you to know , That , That …That ," "That what? Finn!"

Marceline replied to Finn's rant a bit frustrated now. "That…. I- I - I think you're really cool!" He said quickly. Marceline had a weird look on her face. "You came all the way over here to tell me that you think

I'm Cool?" She asked the boy. "Yup!" Finn said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for your time Marceline, See ya later!" He said before walking out of the front door. "Bye… Finn?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow very confused , She shook her head and got up off of the ground and went into one of the back rooms of her house. She sat down on the couch that had a very good view of the window. She sat down and picked up her axe bass and started playing it. "La, La," Boom! She was interrupted by a sound outside of her window.

She ignored it. "La, La, L-!" She was interrupted with that stupid noise outside of her window again! She was a bit angry now, She got up and opened her window and started yelling . "Look, Whoever that is you better St-!" "Marceline! It's me Finn." Finn? Huh, She thought he left. "Finn! I thought you left, And why are you throwing things at my window?" Finn held up a small rock in his hand and showed her what was hitting her window. "It was just a rock." He said, "But never mind. Look Marceline, I like you. "

Marceline was still confused but she replied, " Okay? I like you too Finn, Why are you telling me things I already know? And why are you being so weird today? Should I call Jake because you sound like you took a wacko pill." Finn shook his head and responded, " NO Marceline! I _like _you. I _like like _you."

Marceline's top half of her body was laying in the window still. They both stood there silent for what seemed like ten minutes, But in reality only being about 2 minutes. Finn rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So, Do you, Do you like me too?" He said, But then Marceline pointed to the ladder on the ground. Finn was confused, He picked up the ladder and put it against the wall. He climbed up the ladder and Marceline helped him sit next to her on the windowsill. They sat there quiet again for a few seconds,

Not facing each other but facing the outside. "Yes." Marceline said quietly in response to his question a few minutes before. "Yes what? - Yes you like me?" Finn asked excitedly, But then something happened, Something he had dreamed about before but never imagined it would ever happened. Her blue pale lips crushed against his softly. Her lips on his; It lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and replied. "Does that answer your question?" She said as she finally faced him. He looked into her eyes.

Those small eyes on her beautiful timeless face. He smiled, and they both sat there, Looking out as the sun finally set. "Kissing is a bit gross, "Finn said. "Totally." Marceline replied and they both laughed, _together._


End file.
